


Lightning Strikes

by pbandjsandwich



Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Temporary Character Death, The reaper sucks, Yosuke almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbandjsandwich/pseuds/pbandjsandwich
Summary: They knew it had been a bad idea to go into the TV that day. But Kanji needed training, and it was the only time everyone was free. When the team had first arrived, Teddie said he had sensed something in the Bathhouse. Souji had originally planned on going back to the Castle, but decided just to go there instead. That was the first mistake.souyo week day 7: sight
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, SouYo
Series: Souyo Week 2020 babey [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Lightning Strikes

They knew it had been a bad idea to go into the TV that day. But Kanji needed training, and it was the only time everyone was free. When the team had first arrived, Teddie said he had sensed something in the Bathhouse. Souji had originally planned on going back to the Castle, but decided just to go there instead. That was the first mistake. 

The second was leaving Yukiko at the entrance with Teddie. Forgetting he had fused away his persona with healing skills on the last trip, Souji thought they wouldn’t need her. He was supposed to restock their health items before coming. The only one with a healing spell was Yosuke, and his energy was quickly being depleted. They should've gone back the second he ran out.

The final mistake was not running at the first sound of chains. They had just finished fighting a hard battle, when Kanji spotted a chest. Souji knew he heard the rattles, the fog had thickened around them, but went to get the chest anyway. By the time they had finished grabbing it, they were cornered. 

So that’s how they got here. Igor had warned him never to spend too long on a floor, lest he meet death himself. 

Everyone was exhausted, and low on health. Chie and Kanji were desperately trying to fend the Reaper off, while Yosuke used what little magic he had left to replenish their life. Souji was digging through his bag, trying to find something,  _ anything _ , that would help them. Minutes passed, and they were all growing more tired by the second. They weren’t going to be able to last much longer, and Souji knew that. He just needed to find  _ something. _

“Sensei! Be careful, you’re low on health!”

Teddie’s voice echoed through their heads. 

Suddenly, Yosuke was hit with a massive bolt of lightning. He crumpled into a heap on the floor. Still breathing, he wasn't quite dead yet. But he was on the brink of death. Frantically, Souji reached in his bag one more time,and finally,  _ finally, _ found what he was looking for. The last vanish ball. Running to Yosuke, Souji threw it on the ground, yelling for everyone to head to the stairs. Hoisting his boyfriend on to his shoulders, he made a mad dash for the stairway. Somehow they all managed to get back to the entrance in one piece. 

Yosuke’s heart rate had been quickly decreasing, inching closer and closer to death. Yukiko rushed to him first, casting healing spell after healing spell. The whole time, Souji never left his side. 

It felt like forever, waiting for Yosuke to open his eyes again. For Souji, his whole world had stopped when he saw him lying on the ground, unmoving. If he hadn’t found that vanish ball, Yosuke would be-

No, he shouldn’t think about that. Yosuke wasn’t dead, and Souji would never let him die. Not on his watch.

Yosuke coughed. Snapping back to reality, Souji saw Yosuke coughing into his arm, attempting to open his eyes.

“Oh thank god! You’re okay!”

Souji cradled him in his arms, tears dripping down his cheeks.

“Don’t  _ ever _ scare me like that again!”

Yosuke chuckled shakily, smiling up at him.

“I was so scared! When you fell down that- that was horrible! Don't ever do that again! You dumbass  _ idiot _ !" 

He began sobbing into Yosuke's shoulder. Souji could feel the gentle thumps of Yosuke’s heart in his chest, and his warmth, giving him the proof he needed to confirm he really was alive.

“S-sorry partner. Guess I r-really am just a dumbass. Heh.”

Wrapping his arms around Souji, he slowly sat up.

“We should get out of here though, partner. It’s not safe.”

Souji just burrowed himself deeper into Yosuke’s hold.

Patting him gently on the back, Yosuke began, “Seriously. It’s not sa-”

“I love you.”

Pressing his lips gently to Yosuke’s, Souji pushed his hands into his hair. The kiss was salty and warm, but oddly perfect. When they broke apart, Souji had finally stopped crying.

“I love you too Souji, but we  _ really _ need to get out of here.”

Wordlessly, Yosuke was lifted off the ground, straight into Souji’s arms.

“W-woah there partner! I can walk just fine!”

Souji only gripped him tighter. Understanding he’d be fighting a losing battle if he tried to fight him on this, Yosuke leaned into his body.

The walk back to the portal was awful. Everyone was exhausted, and in pain. Yukiko had done her best to heal them all, but even she could only do so much. They said goodbye to Teddie before heading through, but even that took tremendous effort. Souji had set him back down when they arrived in the electronics department.

After the group had split up outside of Junes, it was only Yosuke and Souji left. Yosuke could still sense the distress radiating from Souji, even if he was trying his best to hide it. A frown had been etched on to his face, discomfort showing in his eyes. 

Slipping his hand into the palm of Souji’s, he tugged him in the direction of the Dojima household.

Walking slowly, they made their way to the house. Yosuke kept a tight hold on Souji’s hand the whole time. He could tell Souji didn’t want to be left alone after today’s trip. The home was empty when they got there, but they ignored it in favor of going up to Souji’s room.

Souji was still slightly panicked, and Yosuke could tell. 

“Partner? Are you alright?”

Staring into the distance, tears began flowing down Souji’s cheeks once again.

“W-why didn’t you heal yourself? Yosuke, you could’ve died!”

Yosuke moved towards him, looping his arms around Souji’s back, and resting his head on his shoulder. He lifted one of Souji’s arms up to his neck, pressing his fingers to the side of it.

“But I didn’t, see? You made sure of that.”

Souji just squeezed himself around Yosuke, moving his hands on to his back. But when he touched it, Souji could feel raised lines underneath his shirt.

“Yosuke. Could you take off your shirt?”

“Hm? That’s a little forward there partner, isn’t it?”

That comment earned him a smack on the head.

“Not like that you idiot! I just felt something weird!”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, partner.”

Nevertheless, Yosuke turned around to take off his shirt anyway. That’s when Souji saw it. All across his back was a large lightning shaped scar. Souji gasped. It was simultaneously the most beautiful, and most horrific sight he’d ever seen.

“What is it? See something you like?”

“Yes! I MEAN uh… just, go look in a mirror!”

Yosuke walked downstairs to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror, flipping around so he could see his back.

“Holy shit!”

“Now you see.”

They walked back up to Souji’s room together, discussing what to do if Yosuke’s parents ever saw the scar.

“I can’t just tell them I got struck by lightning! They would never believe me!”

Souji put his face in his hands.

“Just… cross that bridge when you get there? Try not to let them see you shirtless for a while, I guess.”

“God, I’m too tired for this.”

That piqued Souji’s interest. He looked up a Yosuke, who was putting his shirt back on.

“Nap?”

Walking over to Souji’s couch and lying down, Yosuke motioned for Souji to join him.

Souji flopped gracefully on top of Yosuke, resting his head on Yosuke's chest, and intertwining their legs.

The last thing he felt before falling asleep, was Yosuke mumbling something, and the feeling of lips pressed against his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> And its over! I want to say a big thank you to the folks running this fantastic event, and and even bigger one to all my readers. I had so much fun this week, and I hope to keep writing more stories like these! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> and if you want to see the drawing that goes along with this story, check out my tumblr @ya-like-space


End file.
